lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
16th Annual GLAAD Media Awards
16th Annual GLAAD Media Awards Awards Special Recognition Awards * Vanguard Award - * Davidson/Valentini Award - * Vito Russo Award - * Excellence in Media Award - * Golden Gate Award - * Stephen F. Kolzak Award - Bill Condon * Barbara Gittings Award - * Favorite OUT Image of the Year - * Special Recognition: The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Film Awards * Outstanding Film - Wide Release ** Alexander (Warner Bros.) ** A Home at the End of the World (Warner Independent Pictures) ** Kinsey (Fox Searchlight Pictures) ** Monster (Newmarket Films) ** Saved! (United Artists) * Outstanding Film - Limited Release ** Bad Education (Sony Pictures Classics) ** Bear Cub (TLA Releasing) ** Blue Gate Crossing (Strand Releasing) ** Brother to Brother (Wolfe Releasing) ** The Mudge Boy (Strand Releasing/Showtime) Television Awards * Outstanding Drama Series ** Kevin Hill (UPN) ** The L Word (Showtime) ** Queer as Folk (Showtime) ** Six Feet Under (HBO)(winner) ** The Wire (HBO) * Outstanding Comedy Series ** Will & Grace * Outstanding Individual Episode (in a series without a regular gay character) ** "Daniela" Cold Case (CBS) ** "It's Raining Men" Cold Case (CBS) ** "Lost Boys" Jack & Bobby (The WB)(winner) ** "Old Flame with a New Wick" Two and a Half Men (CBS) ** "The Real World Rittenhouse" Strong Medicine (Lifetime) * Outstanding Television Movie or Mini-Series ** The Blackwater Lightship (CBS) ** Jack (Showtime) * Outstanding Reality Program ** American Candidate (Showtime) ** Big Brother 5 (CBS) ** Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (Bravo)(winner) ** The Real World: Philadelphia (MTV)(winner) ** Survivor: Vanuatu (CBS) * Outstanding Documentary ** No Secret Anymore: The Times Of Del Martin and Phyllis Lyon (Sundance Channel) ** The Opposite Sex: Rene's Story (Showtime) ** Paternal Instinct (Cinemax) ** Tarnation (Wellspring Media) ** True Life: I'm Gay and I'm Getting Married (MTV)(winner) * Outstanding Daily Drama ** All My Children (ABC) ** One Life to Live (ABC) * Outstanding Talk Show Episode ** "The 11-Year-Old Who Wants a Sex Change" The Oprah Winfrey Show (syndicated) ** "Alan Cumming" The Graham Norton Effect (Comedy Central) ** "I was Born a Woman...Today I'm a Man" Maury Povich (syndicated) * Outstanding TV Journalism ** AIDS: A Pop Culture History (VH1) ** "Scenes from a Marriage" Dateline NBC (NBC) ** "They Didn't Ask, He Didn't Tell" 60 Minutes (CBS) ** "Trapped" 48 Hours Investigates (CBS) ** "Without Mercy" Dateline NBC (NBC) Print * Outstanding Magazine Article ** "At Home in Two Worlds" by Dirk Johnson and Adam Piore (Newsweek) ** "Coming Out in Corporate America" by Cliff Edwards (BusinessWeek) ** "Growing Up with Mom & Mom" by Susan Dominus (The New York Times Magazine) ** "Homophobia of All Hues" by Christopher Lisotta (The Nation) ** "Should Their Love be Legal?" by Jessica Dulong (CosmoGIRL!) * Outstanding Magazine Overall Coverage ** The Chronicle of Higher Education ** The Nation ** Newsweek ** People ** Time * Outstanding Newspaper Article ** "Fatherly Love" by Richard A. Marini (San Antonio Express-News) ** "A Grim Prognosis" by Laura Bond (Westword) ** "In the Bible Belt, Acceptance is Hard-Won" by Anne Hull (The Washington Post) ** "LAPD Still Biased, Gays Allege" by Nora Zamichow (Los Angeles Times) ** "Two Brothers, Two Weddings, One Family" by Thomas Farragher and Patricia Wen (Boston Globe) * Outstanding Newspaper Columnist ** Ellen Goodman (Boston Globe) ** Derrick Z. Jackson (Boston Globe) ** Patrick Moore (Los Angeles Times, Newsday) ** Deb Price (The Detroit News) ** Frank Rich (The New York Times) * Outstanding Newspaper Overall Coverage ** Boston Globe ** The New York Times ** San Francisco Chronicle ** The Seattle Times ** South Florida Sun-Sentinel * Outstanding Advertising - Print ** "Are You Putting Us On?" Kenneth Cole ** "Jill" Grand Marnier ** "Menotte Bracelets" Cartier ** "This is Love. It's Not Up for a Vote." Shreve, Crump & Low * Outstanding Comic Book ** Ex Machina (Wildstorm/DC Comics) ** Hard Time (DC Comics) ** Luba (Fantagraphics Books) ** My Faith in Frankie (Vertigo/DC Comics) ** Strangers in Paradise (Abstract Studio) Digital * Outstanding Digital Journalism Article ** "The Cutting Edge" by Claudia Kolker (Slate.com) ** "No Straight Answers" by Randy B. Hecht (AARP.com) ** "Rainbow and Red" by Emily Alpert (IntheFray.com) ** "Sex, Lies and the 'Down Low'" by Whitney Joiner (Salon.com) ** "Sylvester: Living Proof" by James Earl Hardy (Africana.com) * Outstanding Adversiting - Electronic ** "Bouncer" United Church of Christ ** "Coco" Orbitz ** "Penn Pals" Greater Philadelphia Tourism Marketing Corporation ** "Watch and Learn: Gay Marriage" MTV Music & Theater * Outstanding Music Artist ** Melissa Etheridge, Lucky ** George Michael, Patience ** Scissor Sisters, Scissor Sisters ** Le Tigre, This Island ** Rufus Wainwright, Want Two * Outstanding Los Angeles Theater ** Last Summer at Bluefish Cove ** Like a Dog on Linoleum ** The Paris Letter ** Stage Directions ** Take Me Out * Outstanding New York Theater: Broadway and Off-Broadway ** Bare: A Pop Opera ** La Cage Aux Folles ** The Normal Heart ** The Tricky Part ** Where Do We Live? * Outstanding New York Theater: Off-Off-Broadway ** Bald Diva! ** The Big Voice: God or Merman? ** Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead ** Love According to Luc ** Us Spanish Language Sponsors Presenting Sponsor: Platinum Underwriters: Underwriters: Gold Patrons: Sponsors: Special Thanks: External links *16th Annual GLAAD Media Awards Category:GLAAD Media Awards GLAAD